House of Calamites
by Miniki Yushido
Summary: Warning: Yaoi! XemnasXSaix. AkuRoku. XigDem. MarVex. Lexion. In Larxene's House, every taste is offered. R&R.


House of Calamites

There once was a great mansion on the hill of a busy city. Each night, horse-drawn carriages ascended the hill, its occupants dressed in fine clothes. The mansion windows would shine, and the sounds of laughter and music would linger in the air late into the night. This mansion, and all its splendor, belonged to none other than the famous Countess Larxene, who was liked (and feared) by all. Within the walls of the mansion, she kept a group of boys, the most beautiful in the land. She referred to them as her calamites.

Chapter 1: House Guests

Two young boys, blonde heads touching, giggle as they help tie each others obis. Demyx ties a silk ribbon above Roxas' ears, letting the ribbons hang down to his collarbone. Roxas gives a small smile, charcoaled blue eyes watching slyly. The two boys stand and begin to straighten their clothes. Once ready, they go over to a velvet couch where a pink haired man is sitting, waiting to inspect them.

"Marly, oh Marly! How do we look, Marly?" Demyx smiles, twirling in a circle before the man.

Marluxia smiles, letting his eyes roam over the boys. "Demy, that sapphire kimono looks fabulous on you, especially with that aquamarine belt! The music note design also fits your personality flawlessly! Just paint your nails, and you're all set."

Demyx giggles and pushes a shy Roxas in front of him. "Roxas next, Roxas next!"

"Hmm…light blue, white clouds, and a golden obi. It's just a bit big, but it works. It makes you look innocent, absolutely adorable. And the shadow really brings out your eyes. Just perfect!"

With that, Marluxia stands, showing off his own outfit. His white kimono was accented with pink and ruby Hawaiian flowers. His obi, an elaborate fixture, hung nearly to his feet, a silky length of lime. Demyx cheers and Roxas nods in approval. Their joking comes to an end as Larxene appears at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, boys, we have a business to run. Our clients will be here any minute. Finish preparing and get ready to greet our guests. And remember: physical contact outside the bedroom is charged extra." The blonde smiles and descends the stairs, her long bangs bouncing. "Xion, come!"

As the six boys line up and check each other, a young black-haired girl scampers after her mistress, tripping over her long skirt. She steps up and lets Larxene straighten her gown, not meeting the older woman's gaze. Larxene grabs the girl's chin and instructs her to open the door to admit the guests into the mansion. Then, with a last once-over of the boys, Larxene disappears upstairs. The bell chimes soon after, announcing the guests' arrival.

Xion smiles and opens the door, admitting the first two guests into the mansion, leading them into the atrium to wait for Larxene. One has long black hair with long streaks of white tied back into a ponytail, an eye patch covering his right eye. A large scar covers his left cheek. The other man to enter with him is tall with pale blonde hair, his green eyes cold and calculating. He has an almost icy demeanor about him. His face has the slightest hint of wrinkling, suggesting some age to him. They take seats next to each other, the blonde looking around, slightly skeptical. The scarred man turns to speak to him.

"C'mon, Vexen, just calm down. You'll have fun, trust me" he says with a chuckle, a sly smirk crossing his face.

Vexen's scowl deepens. "Somehow I doubt that. Now, why did you drag me to this place, Xigbar? What is this?"

"You'll see. Now, shut your yap. You wanna treat the countess with respect when she enters, or she'll kick you right out without a second glance. She—"

Xigbar is interrupted by a loud, accented voice he knows all too well; it comes from a man slightly larger than himself, with short blonde hair and a goatee. His left ear has a few piercings in it. The man is laughing and talking jovially to the other guests. Xigbar's expression darkens.

_God dammit, _he thinks angrily, _Luxord's here…please don't come over here, please just—fuck, he's coming over here!_ Luxord walks up to Xigbar with a smile, pounding Xigbar's shoulder companionably

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite pirate!" He says with a smirk. "How are you faring lately?"

Xigbar's one good eye shoots daggers at Luxord. "I. Am. Not. A. Pirate!" he hisses through his teeth, obviously unamused.

Luxord laughs. "The party hasn't even started, and it seems I've already ruffled your fur. Oh, tonight'll be a good night!" And with that, he saunters away.

Before Xigbar or Vexen have a chance to comment, Xion reenters the atrium and announces Larxene's arrival. Larxene, dressed in a brown skirt and pink petticoat, smiles sharply. She inspects the guests wryly. _Perfect, a full house tonight! The boys'll have a ball trying to pick their lucky clients._

"Hello, gentlemen. I see you're all here. As you know, all of my calamites are special and need to be treated as such. We have some new faces tonight, so if you'd please, I'd like to get to know you. All of you, please go on in and have some fun."

As the group moves past Larxene, they each indiscreetly pass coins into her hand, which she promptly puts into the folds of her skirt.

The first to introduce himself to Larxene is a man with long silvery gray hair.

"Good evening, Countess," he says, his voice low and seemingly emotionless, "I have heard much of this place. I am Xemnas, the King of Oblivion."

Larxene, eyes widening with practiced awe, replies. "I and the occupants of this mansion are honored to serve you." She smiles and holds up her hand as he goes to pay her. "No, no. As a first-time, honored guest, you won't be charged tonight, except for the lounge fees."

"Why thank you." He moves on past, joining those who have already entered.

Xigbar, impatient to enter before Luxord, shoves Vexen forward. Vexen glares at his companion and is about to bark out a protest when he comes face to face with Larxene. Larxene chuckles. She smiles at Xigbar and takes his outheld purse. Xigbar returns her smile and nudges Vexen, willing him to do the same.

"Good evening, Xigbar," Larxene says, eyes flashing over Vexen, "I see you've brought a friend."

"Not a friend, per se. This is Vexen, a colleague of mine from work."

Larxene turns her gaze fully onto Vexen now. "I'm glad you've decided to visit us. Let me explain our pay system here: you pay an entrance fee of fifty coins to come in and enjoy the company of my boys. While in the lounge you can mingle with any of them, but no touching. For different offenses, you pay a different amount. When lounge closes, each calamite has the opportunity to invite one of you up to their rooms. You can accept or decline; if you decline, you leave. If you accept, however, your calamite is paid an entertainment fee and any… _special _fees taken from your visit." Larxene, noticing the pale man's puzzled expression, continues. "Oh, don't worry about that right now. Just pay your fifty now and go have fun."

Almost in a daze he pays Larxene and is led into the main room. Larxene pockets his money and turns to Xigbar. Her expression turns slightly harsh, her glance flitting over Luxord before returning to the scarred man's face. When she speaks, her voice is cold as the ice outside.

"I expect we won't have any troubles like last time?" Her eyebrow raises.

Xigbar, after a glare in Luxord's direction, responds. "No. I promise I will not harass Luxord, or any other client that touches Demyx, again."

"Good, because you know that if you do it again, you're out of here. For good. Proceed inside."

Xigbar sighs in relief, walking past her. Larxene finishes collecting money and steps in after them. She closes the ornate door and turns to the men and boys, smiling. The men stood in a line opposite the boys, waiting. Some of the boys were fidgeting expectantly.

"Good evening, my calamites."

The boys, in unison, reply, "Good evening, Countess Larxene."

Larxene chuckles. "Tonight is a special night. Not only do we have two new clients, we have a new member as well. Each of you boys will introduce yourselves to our guests. Xaldin, we will start with you, since you're the newest.

A dark-skinned, dred-locked man nods. He steps forward and speaks, his voice heavy and accented. "Hello. My name is Xaldin. I am from Agrabah." With that, he steps back into line.

The next to introduce themselves is tall with spiked blue hair. "I am Saix, and I am here solely to please you." He bows, moving back.

A small elf-like boy steps forward, his blue-gray hair hiding his face. With a poetic gesture he looks up, eyes shadowed. "They call me Zexion." He merges back with the line.

Demyx bounces forward excitedly, grin brightening his face. "Hi, I'm Demyx, or Demy, or DemDem—" Larxene makes a noise and taps her foot, ending the Nocturne's rant. Blushing, he steps back into line.

At Roxas' turn, he doesn't walk forward. One of the clients, a tall, red-haired man with accented eyes speaks up in his stead.

"That shy little beauty is Roxas. More specifically, that beauty is _mine_."

Before Larxene can make a comment, Marluxia cuts in, his kimono swishing as he dramatically begins: "Exotic. Submissive. Deep. Bubbly. Innocent. In this house, you will find every possible desire you wish Do not be timid, this is a place for you to express yourself." With a dip and a twirl, he pulls out a fan, spinning it elegantly. "And I, my lovely patrons, am Marluxia."

The men applaud the pink-haired calamite's performance. Larxene, smiling, steps forward. "So, now that you gentlemen have gotten to know these fine boys, why don't we mingle?"


End file.
